The long term goals of this research is to learn the biochemical processes of androgen actions in accessory genital organs such as prostates and to provide the molecular basis for the clinical manipulation of the actions of steroid hormones. Our specific aims in the next five years will be to: (a) Purify and characterize androgen receptors, (b) isolate nuclear acceptor molecules and elucidate the mode of interaction of the receptor with the chromatin acceptor molecules and genome, (c) study the structural importance of androgens in receptor binding and in showing biological effects, (d) clarify the molecular mechanism involved in antiandrogen action, (e) find and isolate cellular factors that can regulate initiation and elongation steps in protein synthesis in the prostate, and (f) explore the mechanism by which androgen affects the action of these factors and other post-transcriptional processes involved in macromolecular synthesis. It is believed that these studies will lead to a better understanding of the basic mechanism involved in the hormonal regulation of growth and function of normal as well as cancer cells of accessory genital organs.